


Rewriting the Rules

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: The reader leaves Dean and the life with just a note believing he doesn't love her. Dean lets her go thinking she is better off without him. Will Sam make him see reason? Will she take him back?Sequel to New Rules





	Rewriting the Rules

**Rewriting the Rules**

 

**A/N: Back at the request of several readers is the sequel to New Rules. If you haven’t read the original I recommend doing that first but I think the sequel is a clear and coherent sorry without it, so you don’t have to.**

 

Dean stared at the letter in his rereading Y/N’s words over and over again.

 

_ Dean, _

 

_ This life has taken everything from me. My life, my friends, my family. I have nothing left except for you. I know you don’t want me like I do you. Don’t love me like I love you. I’m not strong enough to resist you so it’s better this way a clean break.  _

 

_ I don’t know why I am fighting anymore, what I am fighting for. I love saving people but I have nothing left to fight for except you and our relationship has made it clear I can’t win that one. I’m not blaming you, I love but to you I am just here to use whenever you need whether that's to save the world or when you want a good fuck. _

 

_ Neither of those are bad things but I can’t do it anymore. It’s breaking my heart more and more every time.  _

 

_ I don’t know where I am going now or what I am going to do. Maybe a beach, I’d like a break for a bit you know. Recoup on a sunny stretch of sand while I figure out what to do next. _

 

_ Goodbye Dean. I hope you save the world. But more importantly I hope you realize you are worthy of love and let someone do it even if it can’t be me. _

 

_ Y/N _

 

His shock was finally overcome by the hurt and anger inside of him. He crumpled the letter and tossed it on the floor. How could she do this to him? How could she leave without saying a word just leaving this letter and all mean to contact her behind. 

 

If only she’d talked to him, he would have… Dean stopped in the middle of that trail of thought. If she had told him she was thinking about leaving the life, he would have talked in her to staying. She knew him well enough to know that. 

 

Though she was wrong about him using her, at least he had never meant to. This life didn’t allow him the luxury of having relationships since anyone he loved would just end up getting hurt. Yet he had been draw back to her time and time again. Had come to rely on her being part of his life. Now she left him just like everyone else had, and really he couldn’t blame her.

 

He’d never told her when ever he could he’d drive eight hours out of his way to see her, or never let her know that he was always looking for a reason to call her in on cases, or never asked her to come back to the bunker with them like he’d thought about a hundred times. 

 

That would be too close to a relationship and she deserved better. By the time he redressed and was getting up to leave. Dean had almost convinced himself the Y/N leaving was for the best. 

 

He looked back touching the pillow where her head lay just a couple hours before and on an impulse picked it up pulling it close as if there was still a chance to feel some of her warmth on the fabric. That was a mistake because it still smelled like her. It smelled of sunshine, wind on the open road, and the shampoo he always teased her for using because she insisted on bringing it with her on all her hunts and only using that one even when they had once had to drive two hours to pick her up another bottle. 

 

With a groan Dean scooped up the pillow, cellphone, and note she had left behind threw all three in the back of the impala and head home.

 

Sam was begging to get seriously worried. Dean had thrown himself into a hunting with a ferocity that he only showed in the time of an impending apocalypse or when he was feeling completely helpless. The other concerning thing is that after a hookup or two when Dean started this last intense run of hunts with hardly a moment to catch their breath between started Dean just stopped picking up women and started turning them down altogether. His mood seemed to ge darker and darker until Sam had to confront him about it.

 

They had just gotten back to the bunker, “Dean let’s take a couple days to rest, you got thrown pretty hard at the end of the last hunt.”

 

“I’ve already found another case, but we can wait to leave until morning if you need to rest.”

 

“Dean seriously what is this about? We don’t even finish a case before you find another we need a break man.”

 

“It’s not about anything but saving people and hunting things Sammy.”

 

“Look Dean I don’t know what going on with you, but why don’t you take a couple days to visit that girl you don’t think I know you’ve been going to see.”

 

“There isn’t a girl.”

 

“Dean I’m not stupid, I know what you’ve been doing when we drive out of our way and you ditch me at the motel or at a bar, or when you disappear for a weekend. I just figure if you didn’t want to tell me, well you would if I needed to know. But if you are this out of it from not seeing her then man go work it out.”

 

“It’s Y/N,” Dean confessed quietly.

 

“Is she in trouble? Did she call? Why didn’t you tell me.”

 

“No it was Y/N who I was going to see.”

 

“Oh, yeah dude go see her, or better yet invite her here, it’d be great to have her staying at the bunker.”

 

“It’s over now Sammy, I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“But Dean…”

 

“No Sam, I mean I’m done talking about this period,” Dean said before walking away.

  
  


Time stretched on and they seemed to hit a lucky stretch for Sam where Dean couldn’t find any case and they therefore had a few days of reprieve at the bunker. Dean had gone to make a supply run when Sam spotted a crumpled piece of paper lying next to chair Dean’s coat was draped over the back of. He picked it up curiously noting the paper looker like it had been crumpled and smoothed out many times. Sam’s eye grew wide in shock and understanding as he read the words scrawled across it.

 

Dean walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away to be greeted by a scowling Sam.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Dean was startled but simply shrugged, “And you’re a nerd so what’s new?”

 

Sam held out the once again smoothed out piece of paper and Dean pale, “Why didn’t you go after her?”

 

“Why are you going through my stuff,” Dean spat back angrily.

 

“You dropped it on the floor, but seriously now I get why you’ve been so off lately. You need to go find her.”

 

“She doesn’t want me too Sammy, didn’t you read the letter?” Dean said tiredly dropping into a seat at the table as his head dropped into his hands.

 

“No she doesn’t want you to keep breaking her heart. She want you to love her, and you do. She wants you to go after her and tell her you love her and ask her to stay. She’s just too proud, or too stubborn, or too self-sacrificing, in short too much like you to say that.”

 

“She’s better off out of this life, better off without me.”

 

“When have we ever known a hunter who could leave and stay out, ever. We both tried it at one point and it didn’t stick. Something always finds you, the only thing that will happen if you don’t go after her is it will find her alone.”

 

“What if she’s moved on?”

 

“Then it will serve you right for being an idiot. Seriously Dean for once in your life just listen to me, go get the girl.”

  
  
  


Y/N was stretched out on the beach bikini revealing more of her skin to the sun than it was covering when a large shape moved in front of the sun blocking it.

 

Y/N didn’t open her eyes, “You are blocking my light darlin’ move please.”

 

The shadow moved out of her light then a voice that she would recognize anywhere spoke causing her eyes to snap open, “Well, sweetheart it looks like you found your beach.”

 

“Dean, what are you doing here? Look if this is about a hunt I’m sorry I don’t care how big it is I’m out.”

 

“I came to tell you you’re wrong.”

 

“Dean I’m serious I’m out. Wait what?”

 

“You are wrong, about me not wanting, not caring about, not loving you. I love you, so much that I convinced myself letting you go was the right thing to do because even if I couldn’t have you in my life you’d be safer. But I couldn’t get over you, and I realized something would find you eventually anyway. I love you with everything I have, more than I have ever loved anyone in all my life. But if you changed your mind or moved on. Just tell me to fuck off and I’ll never bother you again. I just need you to know that you are wrong and I love you, so fucking much sweet heart. I am so sorry I ever let you doubt that.”

 

Y/N stared at him half terrified she was dreaming, but deciding if this was a dream she didn’t care throwing herself at arms wrapping around his neck as he caught her. Her lips desperately seeking his unti they met in a heat kiss that stole her breath.

 

She pulled back looking into his eyes and finally the words out loud for the first time, “I love you Dean.”

 

He grinned at her, “Good because otherwise that would make this whole trip and the days it took me to track you down kinda awkward.”

 

Y/N pulled him into another heated kiss his hand roaming over her bare as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as they kissed. She could feel how much he wanted her not just from his body but from his words as well.

 

Finally they broke apart panting both their lips swollen from kisses, “Come home with me?” Dean asked watching her face expectantly.

 

“Only on one condition.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Come back to my room with me and make love to me. We’ve fucked so many times and it was beyond amazing, so much I couldn’t give it up without giving you up all together. But I don’t want that right now. I want you to make love to me for hours and let me feel how you feel, feel it in your touch and in your kiss, in everything.”

 

His kiss was the only answer she need.

 

**A/N: Here’s the sequel finally. I hope you like darlings. Leave kudos if you like it, comments if you love me and requests if you want.**

  
  



End file.
